


Nightmares and Nesquik

by spicy_witch03



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom South Italy, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hungary being a somewhat mum to everyone, M/M, Minor Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Minor England/France (Hetalia), Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain Fluff (Hetalia), Top Spain (Hetalia), collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_witch03/pseuds/spicy_witch03
Summary: Lovino was humiliated. He was practically confessing to his roommate that he was an 18 year old who still had nightmares!So when Toni walked out of the room, Lovino wasn’t surprised.He didn’t expect him to stay- not that he cared.He was surprised when he heard some clanging, and Toni walking in a minute later with a cup of chocolate milkshake in his hand.“I hope your okay with the Nequik brand.”Updates every 2-3 weeks.





	1. playlist and extra!

 

 

**SOUNDTRACK**

 

 **i.** hate your guts , mcbusted

 **ii.** lemon boy , cavetown

 **iii.** glowing eyes , twenty-one pilots

 **iv.** disolve , absofacto

 **v.** put your head on my shoulder , paul anka 

 **vi.** talk me down , troye sivan

 **vii.** best friend , cave town

 

 

 

 

 

 

i hope to make this the first in a series of works. some of which ive already got the notes for —

prussia x canada , which will be about Gilbert convincing his roommate Matthew to do all kinds of crazy things, from dying his hair pink to punching his ex in the face!

 

Germany x italy , a story about feliciano, a hyperactive happy Italian, and his roommate/crush Ludwig a guy that suffers from clinical depression and their backwards lives. 

 

Maybe even france x England , Francis an insomniac who spends a lot of his nights occupying himself with men and woman, and Athur, a man who plays hard to get and encourages his ‘friend’ to try other ways to cope with his insomnia other than sleeping with half the school. 

 

(This is honestly just therapy for me, I’m 17 and get these weird abnormal and morbid nightmares so instead of sleeping I’ll be writing this.) 


	2. chapter one : neon stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment!  
> Also the boys are twins but Feli is younger by 3 hours.  
> Forgive any spelling mistakes!!
> 
> The words “a fruity tone” is used in this to describe Antonio’s voice. A fruity voice or laugh is strong and deep in a pleasant way. That’s all I wanted to say. Thank you for reading

        

        

         

           

           

  Lovino wasn't the type of person for sentimental things. It kept him too attached to nauseating memories, ones he tried so desperately to keep away. And yet there he stood, in a room that had been his and only his for eight years, completely stripped of any signs of his own existence, feeling nothing but nostalgia.

The few things that remained on the bland, paint chipped walls were a few shelves and a built in wardrobe. His desk had been taken apart and was now in the boot of his and Feli’s car, as well as photos of him and his mother that used to hang on the shelves.

Lovino was set on taking every photo (despite there being only a handful), since his acceptance letter had arrived. He didn’t want to leave _her_ behind, he wasn’t sure if there was anything to come back too besides his grandpa. 

 He sighed, leaving the room in fear of what would happen if he stayed and took the last of his boxes with him. 

Lovino had packed light, not that he had much anyway. Clothes, basic equipment such as notbooks and folders and kitchen utensils just in case his roommate was a noodle addict.

His brother on the other hand, took up half of the car with his things, declaring that he needed everything ‘just in case’.

      

   “You ready Lovino?” Feliciano asked cheerfully.

Lovino grumbled a ‘yes’ in response, making his way to the kitchen to pick up his brothers prescription slip and going back to the car. 

 

  Ever since Feli was officially diagnosed with ADHD, Lovino had made sure to look after his brother. Get the pills, give them to Feli and take him to therapy.  He briefly remembers staying at his friend Matthew’s for a few days, only to find that Feliciano kept forgetting to take his medication and was a lot more distracted and finding things a lot more difficult to handle.

 He recently made a switch to guanfacine - which had less side effects and the younger boy would only have to take one a day instead of 2-3 small doses. 

 

 Lovino shoved the last box into the car and gave his grandpa (who Lovino now realised was standing by the car) a quick hug. 

“Be good.” He said. Lovino nodded, not feeling the need for conversation and got in the drivers seat. 

 Feli’s goodbye was longer, much more caring. Lovino pretended not to notice as his brother got into the car, flattening out his buttoned up denim shirt as best as he could. 

  “Got everything, idiot? ‘Cause we’re not driving two and a half fucking hours only to find that you left your house key or something.” He grumbled. Feli gave a thumbs up and Lovino started to drive out of the driveway and out of the street - soon speeding down the motorway. 

        

        

        

* * *

 

        

        

  Lovino was surprised he made it through the trip there. Feli had taken an hour to calm down from his ramblings, and although he knew his brother couldn’t help it, he was nothing but irritated with his fidgeting and headache complaints. 

 But he made it.

They pulled into the car park next to the dorm building and got out. Lovino smoothing his maroon muscle t-shirt and black jeans before walking off and locking the car.

Feli trailed closely behind him and gave off a cowardly vibe to the few students around them as he tried to mimick his brothers confidence.

 

 Lovino strode into the entrance and to the admission desk. He slammed both his and Feliciano’s papers down. The woman at the desk looked up miserably and eyed the twins over. 

 “May I help you?” She sighed. Lovino rolled his eyes and shoved the papers forward. “Right,” she said as she took them. “Dorm admissions.” 

 

  She proceeded to type codes and names from the papers. Her nails clicking on the keyboard in a way that made Lovino want to slam his head against the wall. Slow and loud. 

 

 She reached into her desk and, after some rummaging, managed to pull out two keys with plastic tags on them — numbers printed. 

 “Feliciano Vargas,” the woman began as she handed back his form. “Building A, Room 212. Second floor end of the corridor. Lovino Vargas, Building A, Room 211, second floor across from your brothers.”

 

 Lovino starred at her, giving her the same confused look as his brother was giving him. 

“We’re in separate fucking rooms?” The woman glared. “Yes, sir, your in separate rooms. There’s nothing we can do about it now.”

 Feli put his hand on his brothers shoulder and gave him that same warm smile he gave every day. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine, besides your only 4 - 5 steps away!” He chirped. Lovino hummed and gave the lady one last glare as he was dragged away by his brother. 

  

  

 According to the pamphlet , there were 6 floors in building A, with 12 rooms all of which include bathrooms and a small kitchen. There was a larger kitchen settled in the basement as well as a laundry room, and a common room on floor one.

They usually housed around 220 students per year, and the boys felt incredibly lucky to get spots in the dorms. 

 

   Lovino and Feli had already dragged their desks into their rooms. It wasn’t until Lovino got his stuff into the room did he then have time to take it in. 

When he walked in there was a small space, something that could be considered a corridor with two doors. The one on the left, Lovino found, opened up into a large room with two beds on either side, big panel windows with white wooden blinds, and luckily two small built in wardrobes.

There was another door, attached to the bedroom near a bed that Lovino left for his roommate. In it was a bathroom with a shower, a towel rack and beautiful marble floors. 

 

 When Lovino finally checked the other door he was amazed to see a semi decent kitchen. It had an oven with a stove and grill, a sink, mini fridge and cabinets. 

Lovino was definitely happy he brought some kitchen utensils. 

 

The door clicked.  “Hey, Fratello, do you want these glow stars!” Feli yelled with a grin. Lovi hummed and waited for the slam of his door before he picked up the pack of stars on the floor. 

 

  He had around a week to get settled in before they would deliver schedules. Lovino knee he’d get around 4/5 days out of the week for his classes, which he read would be at the small manor house a ten minute walk away. 

  

  Lovino took off his doc martins and stood on his bed. He opened up the pack and started to stick the stars onto his ceiling, his head filling with intense imagery of culinary school, his dishes being served and tasted and minds of critics being blown. 

He was so drawn into his own thoughts he didn’t notice his roommate come into the room and dump his suitcase. 

  

     “Wow,” a voice chimed, in a fruity tone. Lovino snapped his head around and looked down to the guy who was currently taking in the room. 

“Pretty nice place we’ve got, huh?” 

  ‘great,’ Lovino thought. ‘Another happy sappy roommate’.

 

  Although, he wouldn’t mind it too much considering his roommate was pretty. 

The wavey, choppy hair that looked perfectly untidy, and beautiful natural tanned skin. 

  

Lovino kept sticking stars. 

“I’m Antonio, but you can call me Toni, I’m here on a photography course.” 

Lovino grunted. Not really caring, but introduced himself anyway. 

“Lovino, here for a culinary course.” 

 Toni nodded, a big grin on his face. He soon noticed the glowing stars. 

 “Hey Lovi,-”

”Don’t call me ‘Lovi’.”

”-Are you sticking glow in the dark stars to our ceiling.” 

Lovino stopped and jumped off the bed, now holding the empty packet off stars his brother gave him. “Yeah, so? It’s  _my_ half of the ceiling.” 

 Toni raised his hands up defensively and moved out of the way for Lovino, who started to move his boxes into the corner. 

“I’m not saying anything, Lovi. I actually think it’s quite cute.” 

 

   

   Lovino grumbled. Five minutes and he already hated his roommate. 


	3. chapter two : pleasant nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino’s nightmares aren’t always scary.  
> I was listening to ‘best friend’ by cavetown for like 4 hours while writing this  
>  
> 
> I go back to collage in about 4 weeks. My second year. And I’m leaning a second language!!

 

    

   Their first few hours were silent — taking their time to unpack, using nothing but eye contact and a raised brow or two to decipher things, like which cabinet the pots would go in.

 After putting away his last pair of doc martins, Lovino found himself falling onto soft cream sheets. The feeling of being lifted and comfortable at last was over powering.  Lovino relaxed, his forehead no longer wrinkled in concentration or his brows furrowed frustratedly. 

 

  That was until Antonio noticed the framed picture by Lovino’s legs and broke it. 

 “She is a very pretty woman.” He noted. He reached down to pick up the frame, only to have Lovino kick his hand away. “Don’t fucking touch it.” He hissed and Toni nodded pulling his hand away.

 "Is that your girlfriend?" He kept smiling, a soft gentle smile that pissed Lovino off. He was just rude to the man, he should be rude back.

 

Lovino sat up and picked up the picture. He admired it for a second before he stood and shoved it in his wardrobe. "No," he answered. "It's not my girlfriend you idiot." Toni opened his mouth, already wanting to ask another question but the knock on the door stopped him.

A short boy, similar looking to Lovino - except this boy had softer features. His hair lighter, brown eyes that made you melt and he too wore a smile on his face.

 

"Oh hello!" Feli said to Toni. "I'm Feli, are you Lovi's new roommate? How exciting! My roommate is a little scary but he's also cool, and he's strong and-" Lovino sighed. "What do you want?"

 

Both boys now turned to Lovino. Feli fidgeted in his place, rapid twitching like movements with his hands that were by his sides, and rocking back and forth still answered his brothers question.

"Grandpa gave me some money this morning and I was going to buy a pizza, and then I thought you might want one. So do you want one?"

 

  Lovino nodded and thanked his brother as he scurried out the door, singing songs about pizza.

 

     

  Toni chucked and sat on his bed. Lovi took note at the stupidity of his covers. They were white, with little blue and grey spaceships on them. Lovi felt his soul throw up from looking at them.

"So who was that cutie?" Toni asked. Lovi just glared at the man. "My _brother_. So don't even think about it, bastard."

 Lovino had seen countless men and women swoon and fall for ‘pretty’ and ‘sweet’ Feliciano.

Feli was immune to them. Not realising he was flirting back, not realising his brothers overprotective and slightly jealous stance that helped drive potential partners away. 

  Lovi on the other hand, he wasn’t as sweet or pretty according to others. 

 

 He didn’t care. But he didn’t want to deal with a roommate who was fainting every time his brother came to retrieve his pills in the morning. 

“Oh relax Lovi, I just think he’s cute.”  Toni pulled out his laptop from a bag and sat cross legged o his bed.

Lovino watched from his bed, catching a glimpse or two of Toni’s screen. Brief pictures of a man with long blonde braided hair, in what appeared to be an art museum. The picture captured him mid acrobatics, bending the same way the statue did. 

  Toni seemed to be enhancing it, and changing the colour of the mans bows that held his braid. 

 

 Toni turned, spotting Lovi trying to sneak a peak and chuckled. With a huff Lovino threw himself under his covers, not caring for the slight uncomfortability of his clothes. 

 “Whatever,” he grumbled. He turned away from the Spaniard and nussled into his pillow. “I’m going for a nap so don’t wake me unless my food is here, understand?” 

 

 He heard Toni hum and before he knew it, he was falling asleep. 

   

* * *

 

 

  The dream was something else. He had this dream a few times, but it had never been so out of place. 

 They were driving down a country road, but the bizarre thing was that sunflowers had started to grow in the car. 

 His mother was there. Lovino caught glances of her dark eyes behind thick lashes. He admired that about her. She didn’t have vivid eyes, but that’s why they stood out. Pools of ink. Her hair whipping around her face from the wind. 

 She was talking, but Lovino couldn’t make sense of any of it. It wasn’t in the best structure. Only a few lines made sense and they started to sound ... off.   

 

  This is where Lovi began to panic.

Her voice became more distorted, sunflows began overcrowding the car - and where was Feliciano? Where was his brother?

 His seatbelt wouldn’t unbuckle. His mothers laugh didn’t sound the same. And those god damn flowers were pushing into his face, blocking his vision and smothering him.

And then he was back _there_. 

  Heading towards the tree. 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

       Lovino woke with a gasp, warm hands on his shoulders shaking him lightly. When he opened his eyes he saw Toni’s soft eyes gazing down at him. That look of joy mixed with worry evident on his face and definitely not a good look. 

 

  “What the fuck?” Lovi said. His memories now fleeting to the back of his mind and the nightmare soon being forgotten. He sat up and shoved Toni’s hand off him. His brother stood in the doorway and gave a small wave. 

 

 “I left your pizza on the side! I’ll see you tomorrow okay brother. Nighty-night!” Feli whispered. He ran out the room and slammed the door behind him.  Lovino checked his phone. “9:57 Did he get the pizza from fucking Italy?” 

 Toni shrugged and went to get the pizza, he returned a few seconds later with a slice of pepperoni in his mouth. “He said he forgot, and was with Ludwig most of the time.” 

 

  Lovino snatched the pizza from his roommates hands, biting into cold pizza with a growl. 

“Don’t know who the fuck that is.”

Toni went to speak but was cut off by his hungry roommate. “And I don’t wanna know.” 

 

  Toni managed to pinch another slice. It wasn’t long before he put his laptop away, went toilet and changed for bed. 

  Lovi stood too, stripping down to his boxers and batman socks. He tried not to stare at Antonio and his muscled back.  He climbed into bed throwing the half eaten pizza box onto the floor, and sliding it to Toni’s bed. 

 Lovino put the ringer of his phone on and his alarms. He’d have a job interview in the morning for a restaurant not too far from collage. Something his grandfather set up. 

 

    _Click_

 Lovi couldn’t help but smile a little as he looked up. Tens of stars dimly lightning up the room.  He heard Toni shuffle around their room and finally getting into bed. Cursing as he almost tripped over the pizza box. 

 

  

    “Night Lovi.”

  “Shut the hell up and don’t call me Lovi.”


End file.
